Mai's Hinamizawa
by MasochisticKitten
Summary: Mai Kagami is a mysterious emo girl that has a serious problem with certain insults. What's to happen when Keiichi makes the mistake of insulting her?
1. The New World

I tried a new way of writing and i think it just made it look weird and kind of annoying to read :/ if so, i'm sorry, and i wont do it anymore.

My black hair flew in my face as I swung the axe back and forth hitting him in different places. Every grunt or noise he'd make made my wicked smile would grow more and more.

…

Two Weeks Earlier

…

"Hey, Mai! You gonna walk to school with us today?" Mion asked when she saw me. I looked over at her, Rena, and Keiichi. I just stared for a moment.

"Is Mai going to walk alone again? Is she?" Rena asked in the cutest way ever. I rolled my eyes with a light smile and trudged over to them. I saw Keiichi give me a weird look out of the corner of my eye.

"What, Maebara? Never seen an emo girl before?" I snapped.

Keiichi and I have never gotten along. He's always given me weird or dirty looks, which I happily returned. I don't even know why I hate him so much. That's a lie. There's a small possible reason, but its silly.

"I've never seen one like you before. You're never in any happy colors." He began walking.

"What's wrong with you? Emo's aren't suppose to wear all happy colors. Do you have a mental disease or something that makes you incapable of knowing the simple stuff?"

He stopped, and turned to face me. "I've never seen the slightest bit of white, or…or…yellow or anything other than black in any of your outfits! That's what I meant!"

I pointed at my black and yellow plaid dress. "No yellow, huh? You must be colorblind too. You know," I slung my kitty backpack over my shoulder and walked past him, "you're a waste of my time. You act like you know everything when you don't, and just because you have some girls follow you around doesn't make you sexy like you want to think it does. Stop acting like you're the best thing in the world when you're not. You're in Hinamizawa! A simple country side town! That's not where big shots live!"

"Mai-chan…" Rena mumbled as I walked.

"Kei-chan, I'm sorry for her behavior…" Mion said.

I didn't turn back. I didn't want to. I kept walking.

I put my bag next to me as I sat in my seat, in the back of the room. I looked out the window as a cicada flew past. All the children in the room were playing games and talking, waiting for Chie-sensei to arrive along with the rest of the students.

"Good morning, Mai." I heard from behind.

"You're here early today." A second voice said.

"Yeah…I pretty much ran here after a run-in with Keiichi." I turned to face Rika and Satoko. They both frowned at me.

"I know I fight with him a lot, but not as bad as you…" Satoko played with her tie as she spoke.

"Why do you hate him so much, Mai?" Rika walked in front of my desk and looked me in the eye. I shook my head.

"Not really sure, Rika…sorry. I guess it's just one of those instant hatreds." I shrugged with the last part and looked out the window again. I heard them shuffle away to their seats after a second.

"_You know why you dislike him, don't you?"_ I heard.

I looked around the room. No one was near me.

"_My name is Hanyuu. I know you can't see me, but I know you can at least hear me. I am Oyashiro-sama."_

I continued looking out the window. Am I really hearing Oyashiro-sama, or I was just so tired I was hearing voices?

"_Yes, Mai. You really hear me. I'm sure, if you believe hard enough, you'll be able to see me soon." _Hanyuu said.

"Hey, Mai. Back there…I'm sorry. I need to stop giving you weird looks and being a jerk. Do you accept my apology?" Keiichi asked. I turned to look at him. He could see the confusion on my face. I blinked a couple of times then rub my forehead.

"Sorry, what did you say? I was…_thinking_ something really weird."

"I asked if you'd forgive me for what happened back there?"

I nodded. "Oh…yeah, sure. Its fine."

He pulled a chair next to my desk and sat down. "Why don't we start over? Try and be friends?" He held his hand out to me. I looked from him, to his hand, and back. I shook it.

"But you must follow the rules." I told him.

"Huh? What ru-" he began, but was interrupted by Chie-sensei coming in and starting the day's lesson.

The next few days went by smoother. I walked to school with Keiichi, Mion, and Rena and barely said anything mean to Keiichi. After a week of this, when Mion and I were alone, she praised me.

"You don't know how grateful we all are that you and Kei-chan are getting along."

"Well, what was hating each other going to do but drive you all mad?"

She chuckled then went to serious mode.

"Why did you hate him to begin with? Everyone else that spoke to you, you got along with. He's the only you've hated instantly."

I went to the window and looked up at the sky. The memories came flooding back.

"He acts like Satoshi-kun…" I finally said after a minutes worth of silence.

"But you liked Satoshi-kun, so why hate Kei-chan?" She pleaded.

"I guess…I felt like you guys were replacing Satoshi-kun with him. Like when a person replaces a lost pen they couldn't live without, ya know? It just hurt to have him disappear, and then to have Keiichi come and be the louder, brunette version of him was just too much. I'm really trying to tell myself that they're different people, and that Satoshi-kun is going to come back. I really am. That's why I promised Keiichi I'd try to get along."

I could feel her shock settle into happiness.

"By the way," I looked over my shoulder at her, "you must tell him my rules. If he doesn't know soon, it could be fatal for him." I warned.

She nodded quickly. "Y-yes, I planned on telling him today with the others at the club meeting. If you could pretend to go to the bathroom at one point, we'll tell him then."

I nodded once. I heard her leave the room. I continued looking at the sky.

"Satoshi-kun…are you proud of me? I'm becoming better. And, are you proud of Satoko? She's grown up, physically, mentally, and emotionally. She's almost an adult." I thought aloud. I sighed heavily, grabbed my bag, and went to the next room to wait for the club meeting to start.

I slammed the cards down.

"It's no fair! I can't come last in my own game!" I cried out, looking at the score board. I was tied with Keiichi for last place. I sighed and stood up.

"I'm going to the bathroom. I need to rethink my strategy…" I walked out in the hall to listen to the conversation that was to happen.

"I don't mean to trash talk, but what is wrong with her? She's so dramatic." Keiichi said. Silence followed those words.

"Well, what do you guys think? Don't you agree?" He finally asked.

"Well…y-yeah, she is kind of dramatic, but-" Mion started just for him to interrupt.

"But what? She's a freaky weirdo. I'm glad we get along now, but she's freakier then your punishments, Mion."

My heart skipped a beat when I gasped. Instead of pain, anger filled within. Where did he have the right calling me weird or freaky? Just because I word things differently, or don't speak as much as he does, doesn't mean I'm weird!

"Mai, please. Calm down some. Keiichi is just in one of those moods today." I heard the familiar voice say. I turned around to see a lavender haired girl with horns. She was floating and transparent. I could see through her to the water fountain on the other wall.

"I'm sorry…I'm Hanyuu." She said with a smile that was as sweet as day.

"I doubt he's in a mood. He thinks that way, I know he does…" I mumbled out. She began to talk again, but I ignored her and walked back in.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. I forgot I had something to do." I didn't realize it, but I had spoken in a mono tone voice. Rena stood up.

"Are you okay? You look a little pale."

"Yeah. I just got a little sick all of a sudden." I lied. I grabbed my bag and glided out before anyone could say anything else.

I fell off the couch when the phone rang. Though I knew I was alone, I looked around hoping no one saw me. I sat up and answered the phone.

"Kagami residence. Mai Kagami speaking." I said, just as I was taught by my late father.

"Mai? It's Rika. I have to talk to you about something."

I looked at the clock before replying. "Rika, its almost midnight. Why are you still up, and what's so important that it can't wait 'til tomorrow?"

"Hanyuu."

"Wa….wait…you've seen her too?"

"I've always been able to see her. Mai, please believe me when I say there is more then one Hinamizawa."

I stayed quiet while I processed her words. She patiently waited.

"That…doesn't make sense though…how do you know that?" I asked completely dumbfounded.

"Hanyuu is Oyashiro-sama, of course, and for hundreds of years we've all been victims of the curse that takes place after the Watanagashi Festival. Hanyuu has been able to rebirth us, along with a new Hinamizawa every time most or all of us died."

I fell back into the couch as Rika told me of the deaths and the two past lives of mine.

"I don't get it though. How could I have been a cute sixteen year old girl in one life, and then an abused ten year old in the next? It makes no sense to me, Rika."

"We don't understand either. We're still in the progress of finding out why your soul has been split three times." I heard Hanyuu in the background bustling around in confusion.

"Do you know how much time is left in this world, or who is to die this time?" I skimmed over my calendar as I waited for an answer.

"….No. Unfortunately, we have no clue. Some scenarios have been the same, so we've gotten a small hint before, but this time we're clueless." Everything fell silent. Even Hanyuu's worried whimpers stopped.

"Its late. We should both try and rest. Besides, you have the festival tomorrow. Goodnight, Rika-chan. Hanyuu-sama." I hung the phone up and shuffled to my room. I stopped at the window and gazed at the stars.

"Satoshi-kun…please, come back soon…Satoko needs you. I need you. We'll be waiting as long as you need us to." I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I walked away and got in my bed. I slowly cried myself to sleep with the memories.


	2. The End of A New World

Bang, bang, bang!

I put my muffin down and went to the door. I opened it to see most of the gang. The two that were missing were Rika and Keiichi.

"Kagami Mai! You are to come with the members of the Club to the festival!" Mion shouted at me. I blinked at her smiling face. Her twin sister, Shion, stepped out from behind her.

"I'm sorry, Mai. Mion's a little excited today." She placed her hands on Mion's shoulders and pulled her back some. I grabbed my house keys, and shut the door as I walked out.

"Well, if we're going to the festival, we better get going, right? We'll need time to do anything and everything!" We all gave a cheer of excitement. Rena and I grabbed Satoko's hands and began running, while Mion and Shion held hands behind us and ran. Halfway there, I saw Keiichi. The anger I had towards him began to build.

"Hey, you guys!" He greeted. I knew I couldn't allow my hate to show just yet, so I smiled and waved. We all gathered, joked on Keiichi, and begun the days activities. We played, ate, and walked everywhere we could.

"Oh crap, the performance! Kei-chan, c'mon!" Mion started walking quickly to get a good view. I stood on one end, while he stood on the other. I shot a glance at him. He and Mion were whispering about something. He looked me straight in the eye. Mion glanced over her shoulder, and then shifted her eyes to the stage as Rika came out. I watched my not-so-innocent friend do her performance.

"Rika!~ that was amazing!" I sang as I hugged her. She smiled happily at me, glad she had a good performance.

"What are we gonna do now?" Keiichi asked. "The festival is over."

"We go home. Well, I am at least. I'm so tired. I stayed up really late then couldn't sleep because I was thinking too much." I started walking backward as I spoke to them. I didn't go very far before I felt a strong presence then bumped in to someone. I turned to see Takano. She gave a fake smile that seemed to fool everyone.

"Ah, Mai. You have to be careful when walking backward. You could bump in to people." Her tone had a certain charm to it that made her seem completely innocent.

"Hey, it's Keiichi and his gang of girls!" I looked behind her to see Tomitake-san walking toward us. I smiled wildly. He was my favorite adult ever since my father passed. I went running and shouting to him.

"Tomitake-san! I've missed you!" I hugged him tightly when I reached him. I felt him ruffle my hair. The others walked to us.

"I've missed you too, squirt. We should set a date to hang out. Don't you think so?" He smiled, raised his camera, and took a picture of me. I nodded afterward. We all spoke for a minute then I took off back home.

Once I got home, I changed into my formal black and red dress. I grabbed my backpack, packing up a white dress for later and a note I had prepared earlier for my friends. I walked out of the house, leaving the door wide open. There was no use in closing it since I wouldn't be around much longer to even care if something was taken. Taking one last look at the house I had grown up in, I walked slowly through the village, humming to myself.

When I had gotten to my first destination, I saw Mion with Keiichi outside of her home. I hid behind a near-by tree to listen to their conversation.

"….died a few months ago…" Mion said.

"That's not an excuse." Keiichi replied.

"But Keii-chan! Wouldn't you be weird, too, if the only two people you deeply cared for vanished and died?"

Things fell silent. I knew exactly who she was talking about. I felt as though my knees would give way, bringing me to the ground. I heard Keiichi question who she meant. I regained myself and brought myself into their view.

"My father…and Satoshi-kun…" Saying his name brought the weak feelings back.

Both of them jumped back slightly in shock. They glanced back at each other nervously, then to me. The nervous glances were probably due to the fact I had my axe in my hands. They didn't speak.

"So, 'Keii-chan'," I mocked the nickname, "I'm weird and over-dramatic?" I put a foot forward.

"N-no! Why….would I say that?" He took a step back.

"Kya-ha-ha-ha! I never said you said it! You just ratted yourself out! But what about you, Mion? Don't lie…" Another step.

"I never agreed with him! I swear!"

"LIES!" I shouted.

They both began backing up until they hit the concrete wall surrounding the Sonozaki Estate. Slowly did I creep toward them.

"There is no need to lie to me. I know all that was said that day. Oyashiro-sama may have taken my attention some, but I heard you. I know the truth." I stopped in front of them.

"I'm sorry, Mion, but you broke my rule, and my trust. You should've just told him the rule when he said that. It would've saved you." I raised the axe and brought it down to her head. She fell over, the fresh blood pooling under her head. The dry ground quickly drank, becoming stained in crimson. Keiichi tried to run, but in one swift movement, I caught his lower leg, bringing him to the ground with a grunt.

"My rule, Keiichi, was to avoid an insult. Can you guess what insult really irks me?" I smiled and crouched down to get a better look into his eyes. His soul was gone. His faith, his hope. Gone.

"Freak. Weird. Odd. Anything like that is a no-no. You messed up. In your next life, please remember that not everyone is doing as they say. Watch your words."

I took the axe. I lightly rested the blade on his head. I smirked. I raised the axe once more and swung it down. My black hair flew in my face as I hit him with the axe. My wicked smile grew more and more with every sound he made. When I finally finished, I dug out my white dress, and began to change.

I made my way onto the school roof in my white dress. I sat on the edge and waited for the crowd to form. I looked out to a forest. There, walking, was Takano. Satoko was being dragged behind her. I squinted and realized the splash of color on her clothes was blood. Takano must've killed Satoko. I knew I had to tell Rika and Hanyuu.

"Kagami-san! Please, come down!"

I looked down, being pulled out of my daze, to see a large crowd staring up at me. Ooishi had a megaphone in his hand. Like he really cared if I was up there or not. I saw Shion, Rena, and Rika break through the crowd. Shion snatched the megaphone away from him.

"Mai, please! Don't do this! I'm begging you!" I never looked at her. I kept my eyes on Rika. I decided to tell Rika now instead of after our deaths.

"The only one I wish to speak to right now is Rika Furude!"

I watched as Ooishi pat her on the back and tell her to come up to me. A minute or so later, she and Hanyuu were on the roof with me.

"Mai…why? Why are you up here?" Rika asked. I stood up. I could hear murmurs of worry and panic amongst the crowd as I trudged to Rika.

"Rika…I used to be pure…pure white, if you may. But now…I have realized I've sinned for awhile. My most recent sins are the murders of Sonozaki Mion, and Maebara Keiichi. I…d-don't even remember why I killed them…I can't remember at all." The wind slightly blew with the last sentence.

"Kagami Mai. Your sins can be forgiven." Hanyuu reassured.

"NO THEY CAN'T!" I screamed at her. I gripped my head as I continued shouting at her.

"My sins can _NEVER_ be forgiven! I've lied, killed, and let my two dearest people die and disappear! Had I done more to safe them, both my father and Satoshi-kun would still be here! Don't tell me my sins can be forgiven when they _CAN'T_!" I felt the tears run down my cheeks, to my jaw line. I went down to my knees.

"Mai…" Rika mumbled.

"I can't do it! I can't do it anymore, Rika! I'm sorry, but I just can't!" I cried out.

"Mai!" I was slapped as they both called out to me.

"Don't speak like that! You must keep fighting on! In the next Hinamizawa we will fight together, alright? I'll fight for Hanyuu, and you can fight for her too! You will fight for me, for Kasumi, Dawn, and your father! Even for Satoshi!" Rika encouraged.

"Sa…toshi…kun…." I mumbled out. I looked Rika in the eye. Her lavender eyes were determined and fierce. My tears stopped. I stood once more and faced them a smile.

"You're right…"

"Come then, Mai." She held her hand out for me to take, a smile painted on her face. I hesitated, but took it. Cheers erupted from the crowd.

"By the way, I saw Takano…she killed Satoko." I informed them. Rika gasped.

"Takano! D…do you think she could really be an enemy?"

"Au, au! Takano doesn't seem like one!" Hanyuu whimpered out.

"I don't really know. Um, Rika-chan?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry." Before either of them could respond, I tightened my grip on Rika's hand, grabbed her arm with my other hand, and slung us both off the roof top.

Everything slowed down. Rika was below me, eyes wide with shock, fear, betrayal. All the people that had once been cheering were now screaming. I looked toward Rena and Shion. They were screaming the loudest. For a moment I thought I saw Satoko, Mion, Keiichi, and Satoshi with them. My attention was taken from Rika hitting the ground. The second before I hit, I took one last look at our friends. It had returned to being just the terrified Rena and Shion.

_**SPLURT!**_

_**-!Authors Note!- so, some of this might not make sense. it's probably because i tried to write all of this down during school. haha ^^" but, anyway, please rate and review this chapter! the last chapter will be posted soon after this one! thank you~**_


	3. The Beginning Of A New Lifestyle

OK guys, i am SO sorry for the last chapter :( i realize it was a little confusing and everything to happen so fast, but thats because the computer was being mean to me and i get a lil too carried away with trying to post my writing ^^" anyway, i hope this chapter and all my future stories/chapters are much better!

I opened my eyes to see everyone in front of me. Mion, Keiichi, Satoko, Hanyuu, and...two girls?

"Who are they?" I abruptly asked. I didn't even mean to ask that. It just kind of came out.

"I-I'm Kasumi..." Stuttered the moe-like one.

"And I'm Dawn!~" Sang out the younger looking one.

"Mai, these are your previous vessels." Hanyuu stated with a small smile.

I walked toward them as they did the same. Instantly, Dawn and I circled each other, looking each other over. After we circled around twice, we both stopped, croosed our arms, and glared with smirks.

"Goth?...Gross!" Dawn snorted.

"Pigtails?...Lame!" I scoffed.

Our glares became more intense. After a moment, we both began laughing.

"You're not too bad squirt, you know that?" I chuckled out.

"Hey, Mai?"

I turned to Keiichi. "Yeah? What?"

"We're glad you're having a loving moment, we really are, but we'd like to try a new world." Mion said for him.

"But what about Dawn? What about Kasumi? Will they be able to make it to the new world with us?" I shot my worried looks to Rika and Hanyuu.

"They...actually might, Mai. None of you have ever been together when we were preparing to transport to a new Hinamizawa. This has to be a good Sign!" Hanyuu filled our hearts with hope.

"So Dawn might be able to come back and play with me and Rika?" Satoko smiled happily.

"Yes! Finally! I've missed seeing RiiRii-chan and SaSa-chan everyday!" Dawn chirped.

"RiiRii...? SaSa...?" I questioned.

Kasumi spoke before a fight broke out. "I've happened to miss Rena-chan the most! I hope we can go with you guys this time!"

"Why don't we just try, then?" Rika held out a palm crystal. We all agreed with her, forming a circle. Mion placed her hand on the beautiful stone. Next was Satoko, then Keiichi, then Dawn and Kasumi. I smiled once more and placed my hand on Kasumi's. Hanyuu put her hand upon mine, and painted a smile if determintion and hope on her face.

"Ready, everyone?" She asked.

"To the new World!" My soul sisters and I shouted. In a single flash of light, we were entering a portal to the new, awaiting Hinamizawa...


	4. EXTRA: The Note

_**Ok, so i know when i read in a story that a character has a written a note, i become curious as to what the note has in it. so, for you curious beings, here is what Mai wrote for her friends and Ooishi!**_

Ooishi stood in front a small crowd of other cops, curious as to what happened, and family and friends who had recently lost some very important people to them. He hesitated slightly before walking to the microphone with a piece of evidence in his hands. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"What I have in my hands is a note that seems to have been written by the suspect to the murders of Sonozaki Mion, and Maebara Keiichi. I will now read the contents of her note."

He glanced out in the crowd to two girls known as Sonozaki Shion and Ryuguu Rena, who were patiently waiting to hear what an old friend had written.

" 'I, Kagami Mai, seem to be losing my sanity. Almost everyone seems to secretly hate me or something. Because of that I will most likely do something that I will deeply regret. I say it as though I might not because I am not entirely sure of my actions just yet. If you're reading this, Ooishi-san, please grant me three dying wishes. One: Let my remaining friends see this or hear this note. Two: Let them choose what they please, if they want anything of mine, to remember me by. Three: If you must keep this note to yourself for evidence, please give them my deepest apologies. I didn't want to do it, but I had reasons unknown to them. My guess to the remaining friends of mine are Ryuguu Rena, Sonozaki Shion, and Houjo Satoko. By the way, Ooishi-san, thank you for telling them.

I'm Sorry...

Kagami Mai. ' "

He closed the note with a burdened sigh and placed it back with the other pieces of evidence. He gave a sorrowful look to the two remaining girls of a once invincible group one more time before moving on to showing the rest of the evidence. Once Shion heard of how her twin sister was murdered, she fled the room in tears. Rena stayed, though she was deeply burdened with much pain. Once the bloody weapon was shown and she heard it was used to kill Keiichi and Mion, she, too, fled.

Once outside, the two girls walked together. They thought back to the happy days, the days when everyone would gather and play and joke. They both wondered where along the road things began to turn to tragedy as they cried with the same darkened sky that knew the answer...


End file.
